Egypt Secret
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: A Pharaoh and a Prince, a Princess and a laord's daughter, a theif and a servant, a prist and a 'mutt', a guard and a tomb builder's son. one secert their fate. Antiant Egypt fic. Yaoi and yurke. the 1st in a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She ran blindly. She didn't care where she was going. Anywhere were he was not was good for her. She hadn't seen anyone that is until she ran into a boy…

"Watch it!" He shouted.

She glared up at him. "I'd watch your tongue peasant." She spat.

"Or what?" The boy asked, mockingly. She was about to snap back at him but remembered she couldn't give herself away.

"Or…I'll hurt you." She tried. The boy stood there for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing.

"You hurt me? I'd like to see that!" As the strange boy laughed, the girl got a good look at him; he had white hair and dagger brown eyes. He's skin was pail, which was strange for an Egyptian, and he wore black, thigh length trousers and a snug fitting black top with a sword belt strapped to the waist and a sack. 'A thief!' she thought, thinking back to what her uncle had told her, a thief dressed the way this boy did. "And how are you going to hurt me? Pray tell?"

"I could hand you to the guards, thief." She picked herself up, smiling at the scowl on the boy's face.

"And how could you? I could easily say that you're the thief."

She frowned, he wasn't entirely right, but she wasn't about to correct him. "Okay you got me there, it was nice to meet you…I guess, but I have to go." She tried to step around him but the boy stopped her.

"And where would you be going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here."

He looked her up and down taking her in, her perfectly tanned skin, her strange hair, black with crimson tips and gold bangs and streaks, and of course her most strangest alluring thing, her eyes, they were literally like diamonds, white, sparkly and the same pattern of colours when the light caught them, perfection.

"You know, you would make a good distraction…"

"Are you implying I join you, and become a thief?" She asked, should she? If her father found out…maybe she should.

"Of course." The white haired boy smirked.

"Alright…I'm Amber-Lee, but most people call me Al." The boy pulled her along to an ally way.

"I'm Bakura, King of Thieves." Amber-Lee stopped.

"You're the King of Thieves? But you're just a boy!"

Bakura frowned. "I'm older than you."

"Yes, but your still young…aren't thieves supposed to be older?" he crossed his arms and frowned.

"I didn't have a choice." His eyes dulled at the thought, and Amber-Lee felt guilty.

"Well, if I am to be a thief, I can not possible wear this." She indicated to her dress, it was made of expensive black silk, exported from a neighbouring kingdom, it was trimmed with gold and she also wore gold cuffs on her ankles and on her upper arms, gold earrings, and a golden phoenix necklace with rubies for eyes.

"Yes we'll have to get you _proper _thief clothes." Amber-Lee nodded, removing her necklace, bracelets and earrings.

"I'll take those." He offered, holding out his hands. She scowled.

"As long as you do not sell them." She handed over the jewels.

"Ok." He agreed, rolling his eyes. He dropped the jewels in his bag and looked back at her. She was rather short, about half a head shorter than he was.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Six, you?"

"Eight."

**10 YEARS LATER:**

Amber-Lee stood on the large boulder near the hid-out she sheared with Bakura. She was dressed in a silk black skirt, high thigh with two slits up either side, a tight black top that was strapless and ended at her ribs, her stomach was visible, still perfectly tanned, she also had a sword belt and a long black cloak. Her hair was still the same, as were her eyes. She was staring at the starry black sky.

"What are you looking at?" came a cold voice from behind her.

"Nothing really." She answered, unmoving as Bakura stood by her side.

"There's a small kingdom up North, their not very rich, but their in contact with the Pharaoh, they may have something worth stealing…"

Amber-Lee turned to look at him. "If their connected to the Pharaoh, wouldn't they had some Egyptian guards, and if it's small then it'll be hard to slip in."

"No, they give their best guards to The Pharaoh, the leader is…well old." He smirked.

"So we're stealing from an old man's pathetic kingdom? By Ra we're desperate." She smirked also.

"Well there isn't much to steal anymore, unless you want to steal from the Pharaoh?" Amber-Lee frowned. "Thought so, well let's get going." He jumped down from the rock, Amber-Lee following.

"We're leaving now?"

"No time like the present, ne?" she rolled her diamond orbs, following Bakura to their stolen camels. Amber-Lee ran her hands over her camel's neck; she climbed onto its back and grabbed the reigns.

"So how far?" She asked.

"About a day's travel."

Amber-Lee nodded and ushered her camel forwards. They travelled in slants until…

"Who's that?" Amber-Lee asked the man was dressed as a messenger, with dark purple slacks and vest; he rode a chestnut horse and seemed to be heading from where they were going.

"A messenger…wonders what the message says." Bakura smirked at Amber-Lee. He pulled a spear from his travel bag, and with careful aiming, threw it at the unsuspecting man, making him fall from his mounts back, in a pool of blood.

"Good shot." Amber-Lee complemented, making her camel ride up to the now dead man. She dismounted with Bakura right behind her and bent over the man.

"Hey look." Bakura pulled out a scroll. Amber-Lee unrolled and it read it allowed.

_Great Pharaoh, _

Bakura snorted.

_Since we have little to give you for the rice, oils and food you send us, we give you, if you wish to accept, our one heir as your spouse. We will send him to you in three sunrises. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_King Sugoroku. _

"Their giving the Pharaoh their heir?" Amber-Lee asked.

"Well that's our luck isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The letter said they have nothing valuable but their heir, so we have nothing to steal!"

"We could steal the heir." Amber-Lee joked. Bakura smirked. "Bakura?" Amber-Lee asked uncertainty. But all Bakura did was smirk and climb onto his mounts back. "Bakura, your not really going to kidnap their heir are you?" She asked uncertainly, also climbing onto her camel.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he asked in mock heart.

"Maybe because you're a cruel, heartless tomb robber." She smirked.

He pretended to think. "Hmm that could be it."

They rode on, leaving the dead messenger behind, the note tucked in Amber-Lee's pocket.

**A/N. **

**HD: Oh did you all like it? **

**Bea: I like Bakura, he got the guy! HA!**

**HD:-sigh- Next chapter will be evolved around Yugi! **

**Bea: so review or HD won't update! **

**HD: oh and sorry to the fans of BIG SISTER, I've almost finished the chapter 3, promise, I'll post it as soon as possible! **

**Bea: REVIEW!**

**HD: _please _Review**

**Bea: what ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**bea: HappyDevil dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!-dose happy dance-**

**HD:-pouts-**

**Chapter 2**

A tri coloured, starfish spiked haired boy with huge amethyst eyes waited patiently for his Grandfather in the throne room. He drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. He was just about to go and see where his Grandfather was when the doors opened and King Sugoroku walked in. Yugi stood as he neared.

"AH Yugi, how are you?" He asked walking over to his grandson.

"I'm fine thank you Grandfather."

"Good, good."

"Grandfather, why have you called me here?" Yugi asked curiously, Sitting back down.

"Well Yugi it's about your future." The King began.

"Oh, what about my future?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Well as you know you're my heir to the throne, and the kingdom is in a little situation as of paying Egypt back."

"Yes." Yugi didn't understand what this had to do with his future.

"Well Yugi you see…" his Grandfather scratched the back of his neck, a bad sign.

"Yes…" Yugi urged.

"Well, to keep our contact with Egypt and to pay of our debt, My advices and I decidedtogiveyoutothePharaoh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you sir?"

Sugoroku sighed. "We've sent a message to the Pharaoh asking to accept your hand in marriage."

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled in disbelief.

"It's only to help the kingdom Yugi, that's all."

'Oh Ra help me!' Yugi pleaded silently. As Sugoroku opened his mouth to speak again the doors to the throne room opened and a servant hurried in and kneeled before the King.

"Forgive me your Highness but this is important."

"What is it?" Sugoroku asked turning to the servant.

"A guard found the messenger you sent to Egypt, dead on the road. A spear through his back and the message gone."

'Thank you Ra.' Yugi praised.

"When did he find this?"

"This morning sire, only a few feet from the kingdom." The servant explained.

Sugoroku ran a hand through his hair. "Alright then, we'll send a new message tomorrow." Yugi groaned. The God's were not in his favour today. The servant left and the King turned back to his grandson. "Now Yugi this dose not change our plans, we'll be leaving once a message has come from the Pharaoh." Yugi only nodded. Why him? He excused himself, since the council would be arriving soon anyway, and left to the garden. He sat on a stone bench and pounded over what would happen. A resell in the bushes made him jump.

"W-who's there?" He asked shaking; he had no weapon to protect himself with. A figure stepped out dressed in the strangest clothes Yugi had ever seen. A tight black strapless top which ended at his ribs, a black silk skirt which was hight thigh with slits up the sides, a soared belt and a black cloak, with the hood shielding the person's face. They stepped forwards and tilled their head to the side. Yugi swallowed and licked his lips. The person reached into their pocket, pulling something from its pocket, and threw it at Yugi's feet, but didn't move. Yugi bent down and picked it up. A phoenix necklace with rubies for eyes. He looked up confused. "Is this for…me?" The person simply nodded. "Who are you?" No sooner had the words left his mouth then another figure appeared. This one wore full black that it was hard to make out the respected clothing. The new one advanced towards Yugi, who steeped back, but the first one, the female, held out her arm and stoped him. "Are you the ones who killed the guard?" The first pointed to the second, who slapped their hand away. "Are you going to kill me?" They both shook their heads. "Are you going to…kidnap me?" They both nodded. "Do I get a say?" he asked weakly. They both shook their heads. Yugi swallowed hard as the two advanced. The door to the gardens opened and the King stepped out, stopping dead when he caught sight of the two thieves advancing on his grandson.

"What in Ra's name is going on?" He yelled. His guards ran forwards. The thieves, seeing the guards, turned tail and vanished in the shadows. "Yugi are you alright?" Yugi looked at his grandfather and nodded.

"I'm fine Grandfather." Yugi slid the necklace into his pocket.

"Good, we'll keep guards at your doors tonight." He turned and left the garden. Yugi sighed. His Grandfather barely spent five minuets with him anymore. Yugi glanced back at the shadows and swore to Ra he'd seen a flash of diamond white. Deciding he'd think over it later he turned and left the garden as well, heading for his chambers with two guards following. Little did the young prince know, the two thieves watched from atop of the palace walls.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Amber-Lee hissed.

"They didn't catch us did they? No. we're alright." Bakura snapped back. "Why'd you give him that necklace anyway, I thought you liked it?"

"It belonged to my brother; he lent it to me the day I ran away. If that prince is to marry the Pharaoh and go to the Palace, my brother will find the necklace." She muttered, watching the young Prince leave.

"Wasn't it your brother who made you leaves?"

"No, my brother was one of the very few things that almost made me stay." She stood from her crouching position and looked at Bakura. "Where to now?" Bakura stood as well.

"The Egypt Palace of course. Since our _prize _got away."

"Fine, but I get the jeweller we steal."

"Fine, but I get any gold."

"Deal."

Yugi watched from his bedroom window as two people of camels disappeared into the desert. He looked at the treasure in his hands and smiled slightly.

**TBC**

**HD: man that chapter SUCKED! **

**Bea:-snort-**

**HD:-hits Bea over the head, knocking her out-anyway review please it'll make me sooooo happy, even if it's a flame! **

**HappyDevil and Bea xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bea:-sigh-my pathetic Hikari is sulking coz the contraption that shows moving pictures isn't working. Anyway HappyDevil dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, she only owns the OC characters. **

**Chapter 3**

Atemu was _not _having a good day. First he woke to find he'd slept in and his breakfast was cold, then the council had gone ahead and started the meeting without him, then he'd found out that his best cook had been sentenced to death and one of his best dancers had sprained her ankle. Great.

He was headed towards his garden when a guard came running to him. "My Pharaoh," he bowed, "We've just caught two thieves, and one of them is the 'King of Thieves'."

Ateum raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe the God's are in my favour.'

"Where is he?"

"Them, my Pharaoh, there's two."

"Really?"

"Their in the Throne Room, my Pharaoh." Atemu nodded and followed the guard into the Throne Room. When he entered he saw a group of guards circled around two people, who fought against them. The doors opened and Atemu turned to see his cousin and high prist Seth.

"I came to see if the guards did actually manage to capture the 'King of Thieves.'" He smirked, ice blue eyes shinning.

"Well then, move aside." Atemu commanded. The guards closest to The Pharaoh and High Priest, steeped aside to reveal the 'King of Thieves' in his white hair, brown eyes, scruffy glory.

"Ah, Pharaoh, we meet again." He smirked.

"Indeed thief. And it seems you have an assistant this time." Bakura smirked.

"Oh, you'll find my choice of assistants, very 'familiar.'"

"What are you on about?" Seth snapped.

"Take a look yourself."

Atemu steeped around Bakura to look at the other thief, he almost feel over in shock.

"A-Amber-Lee, is that you?" The girl, who kneeled before him in chains, wasn't the same small girl he'd grown up with. Her hair and eyes had stayed the same, but she'd developed into a young woman over ten years.

She sighed. "Yes brother, it is me."

What happened next shocked everyone. Atemu knelt down and embraced the female thief. "I thought you were dead." He whispered. Amber-Lee smirked.

"Please, I'm like father, you can't get rid of me."

"Pharaoh?" Atemu looked up at the guard.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"These thieves tried to steal royal jewels." The guard reminded the him, throwing dirty looks at the two thieves.

Atemu stood up, dragging Amber-Lee with him. "_Princess _Amber-Lee, will not be punished, seeing as she is Royalty, but the other-"

"No! Brother if you love me, you will let Bakura become…my personal guard!" Atemu looked startled at Amber-Lee's request; Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Atemu sighed, annoyed, his sister was still stubborn after ten years. "Fine, fine." He called a servant over. "Clean my sister's room, get clothes and food, and prepare the servant chamber connected to it." The servant left and Atemu turned to Amber-Lee, he untied her and a guard did the same for Bakura. "But if he steals anything," Atemu whispered in Amber-Lee's ear, "I'm killing him on the spot." Amber-Lee rolled her eyes and followed her brother, with Seth and Bakura behind.

"Seth!" She called, just catching sight of her cousin. She glomped him, laughing.

"Hello, Al." he smirked.

"Are you High Priest yet?" She asked, climbing off of him.

"Of course."

"Are you two coming?" Atemu smiled, "Or do we have to carry you?" The two caught up with the two. They went to Atemu's chambers and sat down. "Al, what happened to you, where have you been? What are you wearing?"

"I've been a thief since I left, I've been everywhere, and I'm wearing my thief outfit."

Atemu opened his mouth but a knock at the door stoped him. "Enter." A messenger, dressed in olive green steeped in.

"My Pharaoh, I've come from King Sugoroku, bearing a message." He held out a scroll.

"Not another one! I would've thought they'd given up after we'd killed the last one!" Bakura complained. Amber-Lee sent him a death glare.

'Of if only looks could kill.' Atemu thought. "You killed a messenger?" He looked over at Al.

"No, Bakura killed a messenger." Amber-Lee smirked.

Seth got up and took the scroll scanning through it. "It says the King wants to give you his son, and heir, for the supplies you gave him."

Atemu raised an eyebrow, and then looked at his sister. "I take it you've seen him." She nodded. "Well…?"

"He's little, looks a lot like you, but more child like and innocent, his eyes are huge and the colour of amethyst, and he's smart." Amber-Lee explained, trying to remember the small prince that she and Bakura _attempted _to steal.

"Tell the King I except." Amber-Lee jumped up.

"WHAT! You're going to except!" She yelled, the other occupants in the room covered their ears.

"Well they do need to repay me, and he seems cute from the way you described him." He shrugged.

"I can't believe you!" She stormed out of the room, Bakura following.

"What did I do?" Atemu asked Seth.

"Perhaps you reminded her of your father." Seth replied.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. Seth Stood and edged out of the room.

Atemu let out a low growl.

Today was not a good day.

**A/N. **

**HD: I know it's a lame chapter, but I wanted to post ASAP.**

**Bea: they seem a little OC to me. **

**HD: I know, I know. Please Review, you can flame if you want.**

**Bea: ha! **

**HappyDevil and Bea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HD: Well here's chapter 4!**

**COH: HD dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh, whch is a shame. **

**Cole: pft. **

**Bea: just start the Ra-damned chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Ryou tried to push his way through the crowed of people. Tonight was the last night that Prince Yugi would be staying in the kingdom, tomorrow he would be leaving to Egypt to marry the Pharaoh, and Ryou, Malik, Amaya and Jou were going with him. Ryou was currently trying to find Malik and Jou so they could get back to the palace and finish packing. So far he had found neither hid or hair of the two. A drunken man stumbled back and almost hit Ryou.

'Where in Ra's name are they?' Ryou climbed onto an empty seat and looked over the crowd's heads. It would be easy to spot the two, as Jou and Malik had unusual blonde hair while everyone ells had brown or black. Ryou himself had odd white hair.

"Ryou is that?" Ryou looked down to see Malik standing next to the seat.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been? Where's Jou?"

"Jou's at the food stall of course." Ryou jumped down from the seat and joined Malik as they pushed their way through the crowed too the food store, were sure enough Jou was, stuffing his face. He looked up at the two and grinned.

"Where have you guys been? You have to try the pork-"Malik and Ryou each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him away back to the palace. They climbed the staircase and down the hall to Yugi's bedchambers. Ryou knocked and waited for a faint.

"Come in." They opened the door and saw Yugi sitting on his window seat, wiping his bloodshot eyes. "H-hey guys."

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou hurried over to the young prince and hugged him comfortingly.

"It's nothing Ryou. So are you guys ready?" Ryou gave him a look that clearly stated he didn't believe him but answered all the same.

"We have a few last minute things but we're pretty much packed."

"Ok." Yugi climbed down from the seat. "Need any help?"

"No."

"Not really."

"No thanks." Yugi nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll take a bath then. Good night."

"Good night Yugi." The three left his chambers and went back to their own. On Ryou's way back to his chambers he ran into Amaya. Amaya was average hight with long tri-colour hair, black with dark gold tips and blonde bangs and glassy golden eyes.

"Amaya, what are you doing up so late?" Ryou asked.

"I went to get some food, where are you going?"

"To finish packing." Amaya nodded when voices drifted down the corridor. Not wanting to get caught, Amaya grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him behind a pillar. The voices and footsteps got louder and King Sugoroku and Lord Ichiro, Amaya's father, came into view.

"I'm not so sure my King, if sending Amaya is a god choice, she's rather, _out there_, and she constantly needs to be watched, what if she offends the Pharaoh?" Ichiro asked. He and Amaya looked nothing alike, Ichiro's hair was short and dark brown and his eyes were pale grey.

"I know my Lord, but she and Yugi are close friends and I would rather he had more familiar people around him in Egypt, besides she'll be back here after the wedding."

"Dose she know that?"

"No, but Ryou, Malik and Jou will be coming back also…" They turned a corner and their voices faded. Amaya looked rather angry and was glaring at the spot her father once was. Ryou looked rather sad at the thought of having to leave Yugi.

"I can't believe their doing this." Amaya hissed quietly.

"But we are under the king's command, we can't disobey him." Ryou sighed.

"I'm not talking about us leaving, I'm talking about the fact that he's raising Yugi's hopes into believing we'll be staying then breaking them by taking us away. He's such a, such a horse's ass!" Ryou gaped at Amaya; no one insulted the King, even behind his back.

"Amaya, that's rather harsh don't you think? The King must have good reasons."

Amaya rolled her glassy eyes and stood up. "Giving your only grandson to a complete stranger isn't a 'good reason'." She stormed of leaving Ryou to think over the conversation between the Lord and King and what Amaya had said. Maybe the King wasn't so great.

* * *

The next day bought sweltering sun and clear skies. The team to take Yugi to the palace were packing last minute things. For safety reasons, in case of bandits, Malik and Yugi had swooped out fits and Yugi had, amazingly, gotten his spiky hair into a lather strap making a strange pony tail. Malik was dressed in a purple royal outfit and riding coat, the hood pulled over his face so no one could guess he actually wasn't the prince, and rode Yugi's white mare. Yugi wore common cloths of white material and a dark blue riding coat with the hood up and road Malik's chestnut stallion, Ryou road his grey stallion and Amaya road her dark brown mare. Amaya gave cold looks to both the King and her father, who stood waving them off. A guard rode over to the group of four.

"It is time to go, my Prince." Yugi nodded, said his finally goodbyes and rode of. Yugi, Ryou and Amaya rode around Malik, to make it look as though he were the Prince. By dusk the four were sore from riding and bored out of their minds. Until…

"BANDITS!" a lookout guard yelled. The four were led away from the carriage by two guards as several bandits came roaring down to the group. Two of the bandits rode over to them, Malik pulled out a sword from his belt and quickly handed it to Amaya, as 'Princes' weren't meant to fight and Ryou could never defend them. As one of them reached out for Malik Amaya swung the sword and sliced the man's ear of. Ryou felt his stomach turn as the ear and man fell to the ground, wailing in agony of having his ear cut off.

"COME ON!" Amaya yelled, slicing another man's hand as he reached for Malik. Ryou urged his petrified horse forward, following Amaya as she made a path through the fighting men. "MALIK!" That was the last thing Ryou heard Amaya scream as something hard hit his head and he blacked out…

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: sorry I haven't updated! **

**COH: and Ryou is NOT dead. **

**Bea: HAHA! He got his ear cut of! **

**Cole: and by a girl. How humiliating. **

**Bea: that just proves females are better than males. **

**Cole: right. **

**COH: thanks to Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl and Sarah Costa! You guys get Prince Yugi plushies!**

**HD: please review and Thanks!**

**COH: Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea and Cole!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HD: here's chapter 5! **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Bakura sat on the top steps that lead into the Palace. He was sharpening his dagger while Amber-Lee leant against a pilar and Atemu paced.

"Where are they?" Atemu asked finally stopping his pacing to look at his younger sister, completely ignoring Bakura.

"It could be bandits." Amber-Lee suggested. Atemu frowned.

"Or the Prince could have done a runner." Bakura cackled. Atemu glared at Bakura, who ignored it and turned to Amber-Lee. "Do really think bandits would attack them?"

"Oh course; a bandit would miss a chance to loot a Prince."

"True. Hey, what's that?" Amber-Lee and Atemu looked over at where Bakura pointed. Two horses trotted towards them, one holding an up right person with someone laied out across the saddle while the other held an up right person. Amber-Lee pushed of the pilar and walked down the steeps.

"Al!" Atemu called as Amber-Lee walked towards the approaching horses, Bakura climbed to his feet and followed her out of curiosity. Closer up he saw the first horse carried a young women, dressed rather nobly, with a bloody sword clutched in her white fist, and blood on her hands and front, her eyes were an odd glassy gold and her hair was long and tri-coloured, black with pale gold bangs and tips, across her saddle laid a young snow-hair man who seemed unconscious. Bakura could barley tear his eyes away, the other horse carried a golden haired man with honey eyes.

"Who are?" Amber-Lee asked.

"Help…us…" The girl slipped side ways and Amber-Lee jumped forwards and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Bakura also steeped forwards and took the snow-white-haired boy.

"Who are you?" Amber-Lee asked the blonde man.

"My name is Jou, I'm a friend of Prince Yugi's, and I came with him. She is Amaya, the daughter of Lord Ichiro, and he is Ryou." The man explained, dismounting.

"Where is the Prince?"

"It was bandits, Yugi and Malik are missing."

"Malik?"

"Another friend of the Prince's." Amber-Lee nodded as Atemu approached with guards.

"Take these three to the Healer." Amber-Lee ordered.

"Who is that?" A guard yelled, pointing towards a staggering figure.

"YUGI!" Jou ran of towards the approaching person. Amber-Lee looked at Bakura, who shrugged, and the both of them followed, still folding the unconscious people. Jou was holding up the same Prince Bakura and Amber-Lee tried to steal. And Bakura noticed he still wore the phoenix necklace Amber-Lee had given him.

"We should bring him back." Amber-Lee instructed. Jou nodded and picked up the Prince properly and followed them back. Amber-Lee led the way to the healer, who didn't mind the sudden rush of patients. Bakura looked down at his sleeping look-alike. Amber-Lee watched hers and turned to the healer. "Will they be alright?"

"They should be fine my highness." The healer bowed. Amber-Lee nodded and looked back. Bakura smiled slightly when Ryou groaned and his eyes fluttered opened to show the most beautiful green Bakura had ever seen, they were like the rarest emeralds.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You're at the Pharaoh's healer." Bakura informed him, keeping his voice at a low level as if the loudest sound would destroy the perfect angel.

"The…Pharaoh…?" He hadn't grasped what Bakura said until he sat up his eyes wide. "Where's Malik? Is Yugi ok? Did Amaya get out safe? What happened to Jou?" He winced and clutched his head in pain.

"first of, the one named Malik is missing, and that short guy, I think it was Yugi, just turned up, the girl is ok but pretty bloody and the blonde is absolutely fine." Ryou slowly took it all in.

"Malik…is missing…" He lay back and stared at the ceiling. A tap on Bakura's shoulder made him look up.

"We should see Seth." Amber-Lee muttered. Bakura nodded and steeped away following the ex-thief. They walked down the halls in silence until they reached the front gates where Seth's temple was only a few meters away. Walking in they saw Seth setting up some offerings. He looked up as the Princess and Thief walked in.

"Al, Bakura, what can I do for you?" He walked over to greet them.

"We need to find someone." Amber-Lee explained. She explained the situation with the prince and such and the problem of his friend Malik. When she'd finished Seth was pacing.

"We should send some guards to look for him, up the main road to the Palace and around there. That's all we can do for now." Amber-Lee nodded thanked him and left with Bakura.

"So what are we going to do?" Bakura asked once they were away from the temple.

"Look for him ourselves of course." Amber-Lee smiled. Bakura smirked and they hurried over to the stables to fetch their mounts. "Oh before we go I need to get a guard, brother's orders."

"I thought I was your guard?" Bakura smirked.

"Please, Brother trusts you as much as he trusts a common street rat." She smirked. Bakura pulled a mock offended look and Amber-lee chuckled. "I'll go get one." She walked off back to the palace leaving Bakura with the two horses. She soon returned with a platinum wild blonde hair, violet-red eyes and tan skin. He fetched a guard horse and rode down to the Neil with the two. Bakura and the guard talked, the guard's name was Mariku and they both found they had a lot in common, hating the Pharaoh as one of them. "We're here." Amber-Lee called trotting down the Neil bank.

"What are we here for anyway?" Mariku asked.

"We're looking for Malik; he's a friend of Prince Yugi's. He was dressed as Yugi but when bandits attacked he went missing." Amber-Lee explained. Bakura and Mariku dismounted and looked around. Mariku suddenly walked down the bank towards something. Bakura and Amber-Lee exchanged a look of question, shrugged and followed him. He was kneeling over a bloody figure, dressed in royal clothing, with platinum blonde hair, violet eyes and tan skin.

"Is this him?" Mariku asked quietly, gingerly picking him up. Bakura took him so Mariku could climb back onto his horse and handed him Malik.

"We better get back and call of the search." Bakura commanded also climbing onto his horse. They rode back. Mariku rode behind making sure he didn't hurt Malik.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Bea: you should have killed them. **

**HD: -sigh- **

**COH: Poor Malik and Yugi, and go Amaya! **

**Cole: pft. **

**HD: thanks to: SoftBallChicketa, Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl and Yana5. You guys get Pharaoh Yami plushies! **

**COH: please review and we'll update! **

**Cole: or just don't review. **

**HD: Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HD: hehe, sorry for the looong wait! **

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a shame. **

**Alvar: -nods- **

**Bea: -rolls eyes- yea such a shame. **

**Cole…

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The sun streamed through a huge window it hit the cream face of one Ryou, who stirred, blinking his emerald eyes at the hot morning sun and raised his head from his arms that rested on Malik's bed. Ryou had sat by his friend's side all night, scared that maybe he wouldn't make it. Yugi, Jou and Amaya slept soundly in other small beds. Ryou stretched his aching mussels and spun around at the squeak of the door opening.

"Wow, calm down it's just me, Amber-Lee, Princess Amber-Lee." A beautiful woman steeped in, she reminded Ryou of Amaya. "Your Ryou…right?" Ryou nodded. "You're friend Jou told us yesterday." Ryou gave a soft 'oh' at the information. "I came to see f you and your friends are alright?"

"The healers said that we should all be alright although…"

"Although what?" Amber-Lee asked softly with keen interest.

"The healer doesn't think Malik will survive, he said if we pray and offer sacrifices to the Gods he may survive." Amber-Lee snorted at the comment and Ryou looked up confused at her.

"I'm sorry it's just, are you going to put the faith of your friend's life into the hands of make believe people." Ryou looked more confused. "Uh…never mind. I should go; my brother is waiting for me. I'll send a servant to get you and your friends' breakfast." Ryou gave a small bow and Amber-Lee nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Ryou, you don't have to bow." Ryou smiled. A yawn distracted Ryou and looked around and saw that Yugi was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yugi, you're finally awake!" Ryou cried softly, not wanting to wake up the others.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled softly, lightly hugging the snow-haired boy.

"I'm glade you're awake!" Ryou smiled warmly.

"Where are the others?" Ryou bite his lip.

"Their here…" He wasn't quite sure what to tell him.

"What is it Ryou?" Yugi asked slowly, he always knew when his friends were lying.

"It's nothing! Their fine!" Ryou didn't sound too convincing and tried to hide Malik from the young Prince's view.

"Who's fine?" They both looked around to see Jou sitting up and rubbing his honey eyes.

"Jou!" Yugi smiled brightly.

"Hello Yugi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, Ryou how's Malik?" Ryou shook his head franticly to warn the golden haired boy, who didn't get the message.

"Why do you need to know? Is something wrong with Malik?" Yugi looked into Ryou's emerald eyes, Ryou couldn't say no to the amethyst eyes.

"They found him near the Nile, they think he may have been dragged there after they found out he wasn't you…" Yugi stared horrified over Ryou's shoulder at the patched up figure whose chest rose slowly.

"Malik…" He climbed out of bed and walked over to the blonde Egyptian. He knelt down beside the bed and took his friends hand in his two smaller ones.

"Yugi…" Ryou knelt down and hugged the Prince. Jou knelt down on his other side while Yugi cried gently.

"It's my fault…" Yugi whispered.

"No its not, you didn't do anything, it was the bandits." Jou argued.

"What's going on?" The three looked over at Amaya who was sitting up and staring at them with confused glassy golden eyes.

"Maya, you're away!" Jou got up and hugged the younger girl.

"Are you three alright?" She noticed Malik and her own eyes filled with tears. "M-Malik…?" She didn't move but buried her face in Jou's shoulder. The four sat like that not moving. A knock at the door startled them all, Ryou found his voice first.

"C-Come in." The door opened and three servants walked in balancing trays landed down with food and drink.

"Princess Amber-Lee though you all must be hungry." The first servant informed them, bowing and placing his tray on the table, the two others followed. They left the room and the four friends didn't move none were hungry. Yugi wiped the tears from his cheeks and stood up on stiff legs.

"I-I think we should eat something it won't do us any good to starve to death." They nodded and each took a small piece of food and ate quietly. Deciding the silence was too much Yugi broke it with a question. "What happened to you Jou?" Jou swallowed his food.

"Well when the bandits attacked my horse went crazy and ran the other way, but I caught up with Amaya, she had Ryou with her, and we headed towards the palace. What happened to you, we couldn't find you?"

"Well when we were attacked I got pushed off my horse, a bandit almost stabbed me so I tried to run away, another got a hold of me, he figured out I was the Prince, and tried to kill me, I managed to escape and dragged myself away." They nodded and lapsed into silence again all not sure what to do or say.

"Mmmhph…" They jumped at the odd muffled noise.

"MAILK!" Amaya yelled, realizing the scours. The others rushed to their friend's side. Malik's violet eyes were half opened and his breathing was ragged.

"Malik, are you alright?" Ryou asked anxiously. Malik weakly nodded but winced. Amaya took his hand.

"I'll get the healer." Jou left the room in search of the palace Healer while the others looked down at their weak friend; they found it odd as Malik was always the one taking care of them, him and Jou, not the other way around. Yugi wiped his eyes. Jou returned with the Healer, who pushed them aside and instantly checked Malik over. They stood back and waited.

"He should be fine, give him a few days rest and he'll be back to normal." The healer informed them, washing his hands in a small bowl of water. The four grinned and sat around Malik. There was another knock at the door and the Healer opened it, on his way out, a messenger stood in the doorway.

"I have an important message for Prince Yugi." Yugi stood up.

"What is it?"

"In three rises of Ra the Pharaoh wishes you to be present in court." He bowed and left after the Healer. Yugi looked back at his friends.

"In three days, that's not long…" Amaya muttered. She cast a sideways look at Ryou who didn't meet her eye.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: UH…sorry for not updating for ages! I've been busy! **

**COH: we hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Alvar: thanks to: HOPPY-SAN2345, Mariah-Pegasus, Hedwig-the-MellenniumOwl, and Yana5! THANK YOU! **

**Bea: More gore! **

**Cole: pft. **

**COH: please review! **

**HD: ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HD: sorry about the wait! **

**COH: things start to happen after this chappie!**

**Alvar: HD no own. **

**Cole: good. **

**Bea: start!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Seth sat on his seat on the left side of The Pharaoh who was nervously bitting his nails.

"You're Pharaoh." Seth interrupted loudly, signalling to the young Pharaoh to stop his nervous habit. Yami quickly pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked up at the council man before him. Atemu trusted none of the men and would gladly fire them all, except for the small fact that he had no one ells to take their places. The old man kept talking and Seth felt himself zone out. He was rudely bought back to reality by the arrival of Princess Amber-Lee she barged into the hall, pushed past the angry council men nd marched up to her brother.

"Brother, you need to get ready for the banquet." Atemu nodded and rose from his throne with Seth following.

"You're dismissed." He ordered carelessly to the still fuming men. Amber-Lee smirked at them and followed after Seth.

"Brother, what do you plan on wearing? Not to mention saying?" Atemu faulted, he hadn't thought of any of that. "So as usual it's up to me?" Amber-Lee smirked.

"Of course." Seth smirked back. The three entered Atemu's chambers and Amber-Lee went to his wardrobe.

"Do you only have black?" She asked, pulling out black after black.

"It is the royal colour." Atemu pointed out airily.

"So? You're not going to woo a young prince by looking like some creature of night." Amber-Lee shrugged. She pulled out a rich purple robe and held it up. "This will do." She threw the robe at Atemu with some wrist and arm bands. "The banquet starts soon." Amber-Lee grabbed Seth and dragged him out.

"How do you think he'll do?" Seth asked, as they walked away from Atemu's room.

"Hopefully he'll woo the Prince, but knowing him he'll likely scare him." She rubbed her forehead. "Our time is running short Seth."

"I know. I just hope he's the one…"

* * *

Yugi had been to very few banquets in his life but none this big!

'_Everyone in Egypt must be there.'_ He thought. He was dressed in a new purple, white and silver robe, as his other possessions had been stolen or destroyed. He had gold bands on his upper and lower arms and the Phoenix necklace. He didn't know why he kept the thing; it had been a gift from a person who'd tried to kidnap him! But Yugi rather liked it, the ruby eyes seem to draw him and Yugi just couldn't get rid of it.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi looked up at his honey eyed friend. Jou smiled at the Prince in amusement.

"I wanted to see how many people came. The rooms crowded!" Yugi's eyes light up in child-like glee but faded and fear took its place. "I don't think I can do this Jou. What if he's mean?"

"Don't worry Yugi. Ryou, Amaya, Malik and I will be here for you." Yugi half smiled.

"I know…" Yugi straitened and held his head high. "Well no turning back." He looked over at Amaya and Ryou who were arguing quietly. "You two ready?" They looked up at the young Prince and nodded. Amaya stepped up and hugged Yugi. Yugi hugged her back and sighed gently.

"Prince Yugi?" Yugi looked up at the servant. "Are you ready?" Yugi nodded and held himself up as the doors opened fully and every head turned to the young Prince. An aisle ran down the center of the people straight to the platform that had the Pharaoh, the Princess and High Prist. Yugi walked down the aisle with such grace it was as if he were fly not walking. Every eye was on him but he did not meet one set of eyes as he came to stand in front of the Pharaoh's throne. He didn't look at the Pharaoh but at the beautifully carved wall.

* * *

Silence, it was if someone had died, no one moved or spoke as the Prince approached the waiting Pharaoh. Atemu's heart leapt to his throat, never had he seen such a beautiful person. His perfect body and his soul capturing eyes, everything about him hypnotised him and left him dizzy. He was like a God. Atemu's throat went dry as the boy stopped in front of his throne and after a moment bowed to him. Atemu didn't move, nobody did, time seemed to have stoped, until Amber-Lee broke the spell.

"My Prince, you must be hungry, perhaps we should start the feast." Atemu snapped from his trance and nodded. "Then let the feast begin!" The sea of people gathered around cheered in one chorus. A servant came and led the Prince to another platform on the side of the hall were he sat with his friends. Amber-Lee turned to her brother and smirked. "I see you've taken interest in the Prince already." Atemu ignored her and took a cup from a servant. Amber-Lee and Atemu re-seated themselves and watched the crowded hall.

"How long till Atemu loses control and jumps the Prince?" Seth drawled mockingly. Atemu glared at his cousin.

"Three days at the least." Amber-Lee smirked.

"How much are you betting?"

"Bakura's service for thirteen Ra falls."

"Deal." Atemu glared at his so called 'loving family.'

"If you must bet about me at least be so kind as to do it behind my back!" He snapped. The two only smirked.

"Where is that thief?" Seth inquired; he hadn't seen the white haired thief all day.

"My guess is stealing." Amber-Lee shrugged. Atemu gave her a warning glare. "But it could be unlikely!" Amber-Lee shrugged.

"I wonder how the Prince is…" Seth muttered, looking to the young Prince who was talking to a honey eyed blonde. Seth's eyes lingered on the blonde.

"Hmm…I'll go talk to him!" Amber-Lee had left the two before they could voice their thoughts. She made her way over to the Prince and their friends. The trail of her midnight blue gown fluttered behind her as she made her way to the Prince. As she approached she noticed a young girl with him. She was much like Amber-Lee, except the tipping of her hair was white and bangs were pale gold and her eyes were glassy golden she was also shorter than herself. Amber-Lee stood in front of Yugi's seat and gave a small bow. "My Prince, I did not introduce myself. I am Princess Amber-Lee." She glanced sideways at the girl who gave her a sour look.

"Umm…I'm Yugi and these are Jou, Ryou and Amaya." Yugi smiled shyly. Amber-Lee smiled.

"If you need anything Yugi, don't hesitate to ask."

"How about his freedom to _not _marry the Pharaoh?" Amaya spat. Amber-Lee looked over at her.

"I have no control over my brother." She shrugged. Amaya glared at Amber-Lee.

"Or more you don't care."

"Amaya…" Ryou warned softly. Amaya shook him off and glared at Amber-Lee.

"All you and your brother care for is yourselves and power." Amber-Lee smirked and to Amaya's shook and anger she kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I like you." Amaya fumed as Amber-Lee smiled at Yugi once more before walking back to her seat.

"Why that…!" Amaya was at a loss for words as she glared at the Princess.

"Amaya, calm down she's only trying to get you frustrated." Ryou sighed. Amaya sat down in a huff and glared at Amber-Lee across the room. Yugi kept his head down.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: another chapter!**

**Bea: no war? No gory sense? **

**COH: stop complaining! **

**Cole: I unfortuantly agree with the thief, more battle it is action/adventure. **

**HD: all in good time!**

**Alvar: much thanks to Hedwig-the-MelleniumOwl, HOPPY-SAN2345 and spidy007. **

**HD: please review! And Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alvar and Cole! **


	8. Chapter 8

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only Amber-Lee, Amaya and any other OC people.

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Bakura sat alone in the temple of Ra. He was seated at the feet of the great sun God's statue and was eating the offered foods to the God. The room was half lite with candles; shadows crept around, untouched by the sweet smelling fumes. Bakura watched the shadows, transfixed by the swirling dark purples, blues and blacks. He faintly heard the sound of an opening door and looked around. Deciding it best he hid behind a pillar and was consumed by shadows.

"Hello…?" A timed soft voice drifted from the shadows and made Bakura shiver. From the shadows steeped the white-haired boy he'd carried from the horse. Bakura looked into his deep emerald eyes and was lost until the boy turned away and Bakura snapped out, cursing himself for his weakness! The small white-haired boy had knelt down before the alter and had bowed his head in pray to the Gods. Bakura watched his lips moved but was too far away to hear. Bakura watched him with intense brown eyes. The boy shifted and looked around. "Um…is anyone there…?" Bakura was tempted to steep forwards but held himself back and just watched the boy.

"Ryou?" Bakura and the boy looked around at the arrival of a blonde with bright honey eyes and a happy smile.

"Jou!" Ryou got up and embraced the blonde named Jou.

"What are you doing?" Jou inquired, releasing the white-haired boy.

"Praying to Ra that Yugi will be alright." Ryou sighed.

"I don't think even the Gods can help him now." Jou sighed. Bakura shifted and knocked a candleholder over, the runny wax seeped over the stone floor. "Who's there?" Jou called, placing himself in front of his younger friend and looking around. Bakura cursed himself and quickly hid himself behind another pillar.

"It could have been the wind…" Ryou whispered in a small frightened voice. Bakura felt a wave of guilt for making him so scared but quickly pushed it aside and continued to watch Ryou.

"I doubt the wind could have knocked over a _solid _gold candleholder." Jou's eyes scanned the shadows and Bakura let out a sigh of relief when his honey gaze passed over his hiding place.

"Come on Jou." Ryou pulled him towards the opened doors and Bakura watched him leave. He licked his lips and looked up at the statue of Ra.

"I see my punishment, a temptation I can not have, very smart…"

* * *

Amber-Lee slipped past the second pair of guards and headed down a random corridor looking for her ex-thief guard.

"Amber-Lee." Amber-Lee looked over at Bakura who had just climbed through the window at the end of the corridor and came to meet her.

"Where have you been?" Amber-Lee asked suspicion laced in her tone as she studied Bakura.

"In your cousin's temple." Bakura waved off carelessly. "But I have a much more important question for you, Princess." Amber-Lee looked around and nodded for him to continue. "Do you know off a small look-a-like of me?"

"Ryou?" Amber-Lee asked, wondering why he was interested in the Prince's young friend.

"So you know him?"

"He is a friend of Prince Yugi's," Bakura gave her a confused look, "the boy we tried to kidnap."

"Oh, _him_." Bakura nodded, remembering the young spiky-haired boy who'd slipped through their fingers.

"He bought some friends with him, one of them a look-a-like of you and a look-a-like of me."

"Really?" Bakura was more interested and smirked. "Is she good-looking?"

"She looks like me, of course!" Amber-Lee smirked. Approaching voices caused the two to look around. "Come on." Amber-Lee pulled him down twisting hallways, heading towards her chambers.

"Why are we sneaking around? Are you not a Princess?"

"Yes but I like to keep my thief skills sharp." Amber-Lee glanced down a hallway and slipped into another.

"So what's with this girl?" Bakura asked lazily as he followed Amber-Lee.

"She's quiet cute and looks _a lot _like me." She stopped at a corner and looked around.

"So what are you going to do?" Amber-Lee looked into Bakura's smirking face.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Isn't that Mariku?" Bakura pointed over to the blonde Egyptian who'd found the Prince's lost friend.

"It is too." Amber-Lee dropped her guard and walked over to the dozing guard. "Good evening Mariku." She called loudly. Mariku stirred and looked up at the two ex-thieves.

"Princess, Bakura, what are you two doing up?" Mariku got up and picked up his abandon spear.

"We could ask you the same." Amber-Lee smirked lightly.

"Mariku!" The three looked around to see the head guard, Honda, making his way to them.

"Sir?" Mariku, only Bakura and Amber-Lee heard the mocking in the guard's voice.

"Captain Honda, is there a problem?" Honda looked around and seemed to have just noticed the presence of the Princess.

"Your Highness, I am sorry if this guard had been bothering you."

"Not at all. In fact I was hoping that Mariku could perhaps, becoming a new guard for me…?" Bakura gave her an annoyed look but she ignored it and kept her gaze on Honda.

"Um…If her highness wishes it so…" Amber-Lee smirked.

"Perfect! He can start tomorrow. Good night." She swept past the two with Bakura trailing behind.

"What are you planning?"

"Remember the boy Mariku rescued from the Nile?" Bakura nodded. "Don't you think that Mariku looks a lot like him?" Bakura nodded again. They had finally arrived at her chambers. "Well good night Bakura." Bakura waved her off and left in a random direction, not at all tired.

* * *

The sky grew lighter as Ra descended into the air. Bakura watched the sky from his perch on his window seel. The light flooded into his room and bounced of the gold and silver objects he kept. He had spent the night wondering the halls looking for _abandon _objects. He'd come across an earthen clay cup, a gold earring and a silk scarf. His findings had been dropped on his floor before he'd had a few precious hours of sleep before getting back up. He was pondering over Amber-Lee's mystery finding. Bakura hadn't taken much notice of the new arrivals as they really didn't have much to do with the thief King.

"Bakura?" Bakura looked up at Amber-Lee who stood in the doorway that separated their rooms.

"What is on the agenda today Princess?" Amber-Lee lent against the frame of the door and smirked.

"We, Bakura, had the great honour of meeting with the Prince…and his friends…"

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: sorry I haven't update for ages! **

**COH: we hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Alvar: thanks to: spidy007, Slushie Blu and HOPPY-SAN2345. **

**HD: and starting next chapter all signed reviews will be answered with the new 'review' thing, but anonymous reviewers will be answered at the end of chapters!**

**COH: So don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Bea: or I'll kill you!**

**HD: Nobody will be dying!**

**Cole: what a shame…**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea, Alvar and Cole. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HD: sorry for the slow update! I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Ra rose steadily into the sky, filling Egypt with a bright warming light. The light shone on the crystal Nile, light danced over the palace and made it shine in a rich colour.

Sitting on the steeps leading into the palace was Yugi. His rich silk clothing was swapped for common clothing, borrowed from Ryou, and all his jewellery was left in his room and he relaxed in the warm feel of the golden beams. In all truth the young prince was hiding from everyone ells, unable to face them after the banquet.

He closed his amethyst eyes and basked in the warming glow, until a shadow fell over him and the light slipped away. Yugi opened his eyes to see who had disturbed him and he saw with the tanned face of Malik, starring down at the Prince curiously.

"MALIK!" Yugi jumped to his feet and embraced the blonde.

The first thing Yugi noticed to be strange was the size of Malik. Malik was much thinner and curved while the man Yugi hugged was more filled out and taller, he was also rougher than the slim, smooth skinned Egyptian. Yugi pulled back in confusion and looked into violet-red eyes that stared down at him in confusion and question. Yugi bushed, realizing his mistake. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone ells."

"Right…" The man seemed confused as he looked down at the small Prince; Yugi realized the man wouldn't recognize him because of his lack of rich clothes and jewels. Luckily Yugi was saved from further embarrassment by Ryou.

"Yugi! We have been looking for you everywhere." Ryou glanced over at the Malik-look-alike.

"Right." Yugi nodded to the man and followed Ryou back into the palace.

"Who was he?" Ryou asked, a hint of amusement laced in his light tone. Yugi blushed a deep red and gave his friend a playful glare.

"What am I needed for?" Yugi asked, his curiosity rising.

"Oh Princess Amber-Lee wanted to see you…" Ryou trailed off as they paced a servant. "She said something about gifts." They turned another corner and slipped by a guard who stared at Yugi in suspicion. Yugi bowed his head so his blonde-bangs fell gracefully over his amethyst-eyes and he only raised his head once they were out of vision of the bulky-man.

"Why would the Princess want to give me gifts?" Ryou frowned at the question.

"I suppose because you are about to marry into her family she thought it too be proper." Yugi nodded and stopped outside of his rooms.

"I'm marring the Pharaoh aren't I?" Yugi sighed and looked over at Ryou.

"Yes…" Yugi nodded sadly and pushed the door open.

When the two entered the first thing they noted was the thick-tension. Amber-Lee was seated at the small table in the middle of the room with a strange man standing behind her that looked a lot like Ryou. Amaya was leaning against the wall opposite of the Princess, glaring at her coldly. Jou was sitting on the bed and watching Amaya uneasily as though he thought she would strike at any moment.

Yugi cleared his voice and everyone's attention turned to Ryou and him. Yugi blushed and shifted on the spot at the four pairs of eyes that stared at him.

"Yugi, finally you are here." Amber-Lee stood up, making her black gown flutter around her legs and she smiled, with a cold air, at Yugi.

"Princess Amber-Lee." Yugi bowed and tore his eyes away from Amber-Lee to stare at the floor.

"Please call me Al. Bakura, how about you show Yugi's friends around…" Bakura caught on to her meaning and nodded to Jou, Ryou and Amaya in silent command to follow him. Amaya threw Amber-Lee another cold look and stalked out of the room.

Yugi looked over at Amber-lee who had sat back down in the chair, indicating for Yugi to sit opposite of her. When he was seated Amber-Lee stared to explain her arrival.

"My brother sent me with gifts to present to you. He hopes you appreciate them." She had picked up an elegant small silver chest with writing etched along the sides.

She pushed the chest towards Yugi who opened the lid. Inside lying on a bed of silk and fine gems was a…perfect lotus. Yugi blinked at the gift and looked up at Amber-Lee.

"What does the Pharaoh mean with this gift?" Yugi asked, stoking the soft petals.

"He means his best wishes and hope you'll enjoy your life in the palace and if you need something, do not hesitate to ask." Amber-Lee sat back and watched Yugi's reaction.

"Does Pharaoh request anything of me?" Yugi asked, his caution and suspicion rising.

"No, only that you enjoy yourself and not feel threatened by his…choice…" Amber-Lee frowned deeply and Yugi thought he had imposed upon a 'sore' subject.

"I did not mean to upset you." Yugi apologise, bowing his head. Amber-Lee waved him off and stood up.

"Now Yugi, I request your company for lunch in my Brother's private gardens." Yugi nodded and Amber-Lee headed for the door. "Oh and Yugi, my Brother means yo uno harm." Yugi nodded and watched her leave. Looking down at the lotus he suppressed a smile and examined a jewel.

* * *

Bakura had lead the three friends down some random corridors, not at all paying attention, instead from the corner of his eye he watched Ryou who moved gracefully and alluring beside him. Bakura cursed the Gods for their cruel tormenting.

"Where are we going?" Amaya spoke up as she looked around the deserted corridor. Bakura shrugged. Amaya frowned and sent a look to Jou who didn't seem at all pleased.

"So your just leading us blindly around?" Jou demanded hotly.

"No, I can see." Bakura shot back with a wolfish grin that sent them on edge.

"Thief." A cold voice called. The small group stoped and looked around to face the Pharaoh. Ryou, Amaya and Jou feel to their knees while Bakura smirked.

"Hello Pharaoh." He smirked coldly at the Immortal God.

"What are you doing?" Atemu demanded in an icy tone. The others shivered and Bakura smirked.

"I was thinking of stealing some of your jewels, you wouldn't notice one or two missing." Atemu growled at the thief for even daring to mention thievery in his presence. "I'm sure Amber-Lee could help me, she just _loves _practising her skills." Bakura had gone too far with mentioning Atemu's little sister.

A burst of dark shadows hit Bakura and sent him sprawled across the cold-stone floor. Atemu's forehead was alight with the glow from a gold eye.

"Don't drag my sister into anything concerning you." He growled, his eyes flashing darkly. Bakura smirked, despite his pain.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Atemu glared down at him in distaste and marched off, ignoring the other three present people. Bakura groaned and moved his hand to see if he could move at least any part. His fingers twitched lazily.

"Are you alright?" Ryou was kneeling beside him, a look of concern on his pale face. Bakura had to resist himself from kissing his pink lips.

"I'll go get a Healer." Jou suggested, running off. Amaya knelt beside Ryou.

"How did the Pharaoh _do _that?" She asked in awe.

"What are you three doing here?" A cold tone made the three look around where Prist Seth stood, a look of anger deep in his cold-ice-blue eyes.

"Nothing." Amaya reassured. Seth sent them a look of disbelieve.

"What happened to you?" He inquired, noticing Bakura's sate.

"The Pharaoh, I insulted dear Princess Amber-Lee." Seth nodded.

"Well I, unlike you thief, have a job to do." Seth boasted, marching past the group with out a backwards glance.

"Stay away from Prist Seth; he is as tricky as Amber-Lee and I together." Bakura warned, glaring after the Prist. "Now where is that mutt?"

"I am _not _a mutt!" Jou argued from his position behind the Healer.

"Dogs do the fetching." Bakura smirked, but growled when the Healer poked him.

"I need to take him back to my wing." The Healer announced after much poking and prodding. The three stood and watched two guards carry away the complaining thief.

* * *

Yugi sat on his balcony and watched the city below. Back in his kingdom he would play in the streets with others his age. It had been where he had found Jou, Ryou and Malik. He sighed and twisted the thin stem in between his finger and thumb.

In the life he had been given many gifts, but never once such as the Pharaoh's. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he had first thought…perhaps he would be allowed to return to his home after they were married. Yugi wouldn't be much use to the Pharaoh, as he would need an heir, which Yugi could not provide, so the Pharaoh could simply send him back and the Kingdom would be free of debt.

It was a hope Yugi would hold onto…for now…

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: Sorry again for the slow updating! My sis has been using the computer. Anyway happy holidays to everyone!**

**COH: and a merry new year!**

**Bea: one full of blood and destruction!**

**COH: and lots of Yaoi!**

**Alvar: thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**

Sarah/ryoulover4ever: Thanks sooo much! Thanks for the idea; I'm testing it out as! The next chapter should be up real soon. Thanks again! Happy holidays!

Slushi Blu: Thanks! You're not the only one. LOL. Happy Holidays!

Atemu-girl: Sorry for my slow updating! As for Yami and Yugi, read and find out! Happy Holidays!

* * *

**HD: thanks to everyone ells who reviewed! We sent out those 'reply review' things! **

**COH: please REVIEW!**

**Alvar: Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Yugi wore his best purple silk and jewels. The phoenix necklace gleamed on his chest; the ruby stared around and caught the sun in an almost blinding light. Yugi had decided to visit Malik before he was to meet with the Princess.

Malik was propped up in bed and eating small amounts of food. He smiled when Yugi entered and indicated for his little friend to sit on the bed beside him. Yugi crawled over to his side and smiled at Malik. He was heather looking and the Healer had announced he would be let out today.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked timidly. Malik still had a bandage of rough material wrapped around his wrist and side.

"I'm much better." Malik beamed, flexing his wrist to show it didn't hurt. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"The Princess, Amber-Lee, invited me to lunch." Yugi explained, playing with the edge of the sheet. Malik smiled.

"Fitting in already? You always did seem appealing to all." Yugi gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry Yugi, you'll be great! Just go out there and show that Pharaoh you're not someone to be pushed around so easily." Yugi smiled and laid his head against Malik's shoulder.

"I really don't want to stay here. It just isn't home…"

"I know how you feel." Yugi lay down for a while and just basked in the warmth of his friend.

"My Prince…" A nervous servant was standing in the doorway, staring at the floor. Yugi noticed the position he was in and blushed lightly sliding of the bed.

"Yes?"

"The Princess wishes your company in the gardens…now…" Yugi nodded and turned to Malik.

"I'll see you later." Yugi smiled.

Malik waved his hand in a mock superior way. "Go woo the Princess." He grinned. Yugi's blushed darkened and he turned away from Malik and followed the servant, flattening his crinkles and tiding himself.

* * *

The servant led him to a pair of opened doors that led into a beautiful room. The Nile seemed to stop in the room; the walls and roof were made of silk hangings, creamy water flowers floated in the crystal water, steeps of smooth pearly stairs led down and into the water. Large birds stood in the water, bathing and taking deep drinks. Siting on a steep with her feet dangling in the water was Amber-Lee. She was watching a bird and paying no attention to the servant and Yugi.

"Um…Princess…" The servant seemed nervous as he spoke, cowering back away.

"What?" Amber-Lee looked up and saw Yugi. "Ah Yugi, you are finally here." She pulled her feet out and climbed back up the stairs. "You can go." She dismissed the man with a wave of her hand. He scurried off. "Come and sit, are you hungry?" She indicated to the silver bowls filled with food that sat around the steep she had been sitting on. Yugi sat down and gingerly took of his sandals and dipping his feet in. Amber-Lee sat next to him.

"This place is beautiful…" Yugi admired.

"My great-grandfather built it for his chief-wife." Amber-Lee said, picking up a peach and delicately biting it. "Help yourself." She offered. Yugi picked up some fruit and ate it cautiously. Amber-Lee had the air of one who was dangerous. "What do you think of my Brother?"

Yugi stiffened and fidgeted with his hands. "Um…I really don't know the Pharaoh too well…"

Amber-Lee smiled. "Don't worry Yugi, I understand…" She studied her nails that looked into the water. "My brother has changed since I left…"

"You left?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself.

"Wen I was six, that is how I meet Bakura…I ran straight into him." Amber-Lee chuckled, a dark way that made Yugi uneasy still.

"I have never left my home, until now…Do you think…do you think I will be able to go back home?" Yugi asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

Amber-Lee looked to Yugi. "My brother seems to…hold some interest in you, but if…worse come to worse I will help you get back home." She promised quietly, her eyes held her word and Yugi nodded, trusting her.

* * *

Jou was studying a wall that had the story of a late Pharaoh carved into the surface. He was so ingrossed with his reading he didn't notice Prist Seth approaching him.

"I did not know dogs could read." A taunting voice ran in Jou's ear and he spun around, ready to yell at him but saw it was the Prist. Seth smirked at the frustrated blond and traced a part of the wall with a long finger.

Jou turned to leave but the same voice caught him.

"Are you not going to fight back?" He was taunting him, trying to make him snap. Jou had never met the prist till now but he had heard of him and had disliked him for a long time.

"I would believe it to be _rude _to fight with a loyal servant of Ra." Jou snapped, his temper rising. Seth smirked.

"But for I to fight with a dog is nothing against my position." Jou hated him more and more.

"Seth!" Jou sighed in relief when they were interrupted by the Pharaoh; he bowed and was happy to not look at the Prist.

"Yes Atemu?" Atemu threw a look over at Jou and took Seth aside out of earshot of Jou, who slipped off when they had turned their backs.

Jou decided to go see Malik. On his way he saw a guard who looked a lot like Malik. The guard was talking to the Bakura. Jou caught bits of their conversation.

"…She seems to think we are…I think the Pharaoh knows…There is something odd…" Jou frowned at the strange conversation.

What did the Pharaoh know? Who was she? What is odd? Jou's curiosity got the better of him in many situations, this was one of them. Marik and Bakura had already slipped off although Jou was yet to notice as he stood and pondered.

"Jou," Amaya approached Jou cautiously, but when he didn't answer her she tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Amaya, don't do that!" He snapped after he got over his panic attack. Amaya waved him off.

"Well don't ignore me then." She teased lightly.

"Oh I am so sorry." Jou grinned light-heartedly.

"Well you should be. Were you on your way to see Malik?" Jou nodded and Amaya smiled. "So was I, come on." She took his arm and dragged him to the room Malik was staying in while he recovered.

Malik was sitting up and picking at a small bowl of plums. "Amaya, Jou!" He grinned when the two entered and sat by his bed. The three talked for hours until the Healer's assistant came to dismiss Malik.

Amaya and Jou took him back to the room that the three and Ryou shared.

"Is Yugi back yet?" Malik inquired once he'd settled down on his bed.

"No…" Amaya sighed.

* * *

Yugi laughed as Amber-Lee dragged him into the cold depths of the Nile.

"Al, its cold!" Yugi whined Shivering to prove his point.

"Well then you should be happy." Amber-Lee smirked.

Yugi gave her a mock-glare and slashed her. She splashed back and swam closer.

"That is a…interesting necklace." Amber-Lee commented, briefly touching the Phoenix."

"Thankyou." Yugi smiled, fiddling with the Phoenix.

"It suits you." Amber-Lee complemented, swimming around the Prince. Yugi looked down at the necklace and looked at Amber-Lee.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: AHH! Sorry it sucked! I just didn't know what to write! Next Chapter Yami and Yugi will properly meet. **

**COH: please review. **

**Alvar: pwease!**

**Bea: how desperate…**

**Cole: she's your Hikari. **

**HD: lots of thanks to:

* * *

**

Takaramono Kaiser: Thanks! There will be more puppyshipping soon and Lemon, just please don't strangle me!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alvar and Cole. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HD: here is chapter 11!**

**COH: Please enjoy!**

**Alvar: HD no own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Yugi found he could breathe easy once his friends had fallen into deep sleep and he was left in his own mind, quiet and content.

He rolled over in his silk sheets he still found little comfort. He feared the Pharaoh and what could happen. He had heard of how Pharaoh Atemu's father had ruled and he was scared that his _darkness _had passed down to Atemu.

What if the Pharaoh hurt him? What if he decided he didn't like or want Yugi? What if he killed him?

That question made Yugi's blood run cold and his heart to pound in his ears. Yugi tried to close his eyes but images of death haunted him and he snapped them back open.

Finally when Yugi's mind slowed down and sleep bought him into a comforting darkness, one that wrapped around him and held him contently.

* * *

Atemu sighed and watched the Lords of his court argued over the problem of Egypt's rivals. The cursed man who had wanted the Pharaoh's powers and had deemed that he would rule, no matter what.

The threat didn't scare Atemu much as it had been made to his father; Besides Atemu had power on his side and an army twice as large.

"You don't seem at all concerned." Seth drawled from Atemu's left. The High Prist had his usual cold mask guarding his emotions from viewers.

Atemu tossed the comment aside carelessly. "It is not as though he'll dare attack me while I'm in a palace swarmed with high ranked guards, besides this man is powerless and defenceless against me." Atemu's cockiness was answered with Seth's cold frown.

"Do not be so sure." Atemu wasn't the least concerned by Seth and let his mind wonder.

He thought of the young Prince and frowned. He still hadn't properly met the boy, something he would need to change soon.

"Enough." He called to the men who fell silent. He wished Amber-Lee were here. She could have easily done things for him, he didn't trust the court as he knew of their lies to gain his trust, Amber-Lee was much better at seeing through lies. But his sister had declared herself busy for the morning so Atemu would have to deal with things.

"We will continue tomorrow when Ra hangs in the sky." He didn't bother explaining what he was doing but merely walked off with Seth following.

Once outside of the Throne Room Seth confronted his cousin.

"What are you doing?"

Atemu stoped and looked him in the eye. Icy-blue met fiery-crimson. "I'm going to formally meet the Prince, when Ra falls." Atemu smirked and left his bewildered cousin.

* * *

"You mean he will be properly meeting Yugi, talking to him and not the court?"

Once Seth had heard Atemu's explanation he had set off to find Amber-Lee and reveal everything to her. She hid her emotions inside her sparkling eyes but he could tell she was excited.

"Yes." Seth nodded making himself more comfortable on Amber-Lee's silk padded sit.

Her room was darkly decorated and lightly furnished. She held a lot of valuable and expensive things scattered around. She was seated on a chair across form Seth holding a silver goblet of rich wine.

"If I am not mistaken," She raised her jewel eyes, "when my brother _properly _does things he…"

"…Makes sure it is done the way it should be." Seth finished. Both could remember the taint, the late Pharaoh had gone about the same way.

"Should we be worried?" Amber-Lee smirked.

"Only if that boy is scarred of 'true darkness'." Seth smirked.

"Hmm…then maybe we should be scared."

* * *

Yugi had found it strange when a small servant girl had knocked at his door, looking thoroughly scarred.

"My Prince," She bowed low and Yugi just caught, "The Pharaoh wishes your presence at the entrance of the Throne Room when Ra falls." She left silently and swiftly.

Yugi closed the door and was confronted by his four curious friends.

"Who was that?" Jou asked, getting straight to the point.

"A servant from the Pharaoh." Yugi answered lightly.

"What did he want of you?" Amaya asked, anger and curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"He wants to meet me when Ra falls." Yugi answered, eyes dropping.

"Be careful." Ryou advised lightly.

"I will." Yugi smiled lightly.

Amaya glared at Ryou.

"What are you going to wear?" Jou asked, grinning lopsidedly at Yugi.

"Um…" Yugi blushed and gave a small shrug. Jou and Malik rolled their eyes and tugged him away.

"Come dear Prince, your Pharaoh awaits!" Malik sung happily. Yugi blushed darker and tried to protest but was muffled by the clothes thrown at him.

When Ra descended and the guards starting lighting torches Yugi slipped from his room with the advice and warnings from his friends ringing in his ears. He walked quietly and made as little noise as possible, not wanting to attract attention.

When he came to the Throne room he found the Pharaoh already waiting. He was clad in black, as usual. He pushed off the wall and came to Yugi.

"So we finally met face to face." Atemu smirked. Yugi nodded shyly and took the Pharaoh's offered arm.

Atemu took Yugi down to the Nile room that Amber-Lee had taken him to. Except this time a small table had been set up with a silk cloth, two padded chairs and all of Yugi and Atemu's favourite foods.

"My Prince." Atemu pulled out a chair and offered the seat to Yugi, who sat down with a small smile. Atemu sat across from him and watched Yugi with interest.

Yugi was quiet and shy, he was small and fragile, he seemed breakable to touch and absolutely cute.

"I have heard much about you." Atemu stated calmly. Yugi flushed a pale pink and looked at his hands. Atemu picked at the food for awhile. Silence had dropped over them and they ate in silence.

When the torches became brighter and the night darker something glinted and caught Atemu's eye. The glint was coming from something around Yugi's neck. When Atemu looked surprise surged through his body followed by a wave of numbing shock.

He hadn't seen that necklace since…well, since the day that Amber-Lee left.

"An interesting necklace you have." Atemu commented with a light voice.

Yugi looked down at it and smiled. "Thankyou. A…distant friend gave it to me…" Yugi smiled at the far off memory.

Atemu couldn't with hold the jealousy that rose at the found smile that wasn't directed at him.

"Is that so?" Atemu sat back and eyed the necklace.

How could someone get a hold of that necklace? He had speciously made it for her sixth birthday, so how could he posses it? Then it hit Atemu.

"Who was this friend?" Atemu asked a little too forcefully then he wished.

"Um…" Yugi's eyes shifted. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know the Pharaoh but then he was meant to be God. "Actually…A thief gave it to me. I do not know who." Yugi fingered the ruby.

"Do you know anything of this thief?" Atemu already knew that it was Amber-Lee who had given it to him, who ells?

"She was female and she had a partner, he was male, that's all I know." Yugi glanced up through his thick eye lashes too look at Atemu.

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "What if I were to say, I know these _thieves_?"

"Who?" Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"Princess Amber-Lee and her personal guard."

Yugi was astonished, to say the least. He had known the Princess had run away but he had not known that she was a thief.

"I gave that necklace to Amber-Lee for the sixth summer of her birth." Atemu had to admit that the necklace suited Yugi; he would have to order another to be made for him, maybe in the shape of one of the Gods.

"I did not know any of this." Yugi admitted quietly.

"Little do…." Atemu murmured. Silence once again filled them. Finally Atemu broke it once more. "What do you think of my palace?"

"It is beautiful, my Lord." Yugi answered truthfully, he had never seen such a place as the Pharaoh's palace.

"I'm glade you think so." Atemu watched Yugi as he looked around the moon bathed water. It was a perfect setting and Atemu felt proud of the beauty it held.

Something in the sky stirred, a rumble of thunder, but the sky was clear. The air grew hazy and the lights flickered. Atemu frowned, the last time it had become like this someone had let Slyther the Sky Dragon lose from the Shadow Realm without his consent.

"My Pharaoh!" A young guard ran to the startled pair. "My Pharaoh, someone has opened the Shadow Realm portal."

Atemu's blood ran cold. Nobody but skilled Shadow Masters was capable of such a thing.

"Who?" He demanded, starring down at the guard as if it were his fault.

"I do not know my King, but Prist Seth and Princess Amber-Lee wish for you to come to The Throne Room at once." Atemu nodded and turned to Yugi.

"I beg your pardon Prince, but this business is urgent." Yugi nodded and got to his feet as well, confusion and fear placing in his amethyst eyes. Atemu turned to the guard. "Take the Prince back to his room." The guard nodded and left with Yugi.

* * *

Atemu burst through the doors and into the Throne Room were all the council, Lords and Priests were gathered.

"What has happened?" He demanded of a short balding man who was part of his council. The man looked frightened at the enraged Pharaoh.

"It was him," The room turned to Amber-Lee, she was sitting on Atemu's throne wearing a revealing black dress and an annoyed expression, "He came into the Temple of Ra and called Slyther. Hashim was in the city."

A hush fell over the room, fear was thick and worry was passed.

"Impossible." A man shouted, his usually strong voice was tight.

"Bakura saw him leaving." Amber-Lee growled, her eyes flashing.

"Why should we believe a thief?" Another man sneered. There was a flash of black and Amber-Lee had a silver blade at his throat.

"Amber-Lee." Atemu warned, his eyes boring into his sister's head. She reluctantly pulled back but still held the weapon.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked, he looked paler than usual, his icy-eyes guarded but unsure.

"We bring back Slyther, and try to figure out what Hashim is doing." Atemu announced in his ordering tone. "Seth and I will bring Slyther back; Amber-Lee will set up the council for a meeting."

The room nodded, not questioning the Pharaoh and moved about. Seth walked briskly to his cousin's side and followed him out.

"What happened with the Prince?" Seth asked, grabbing the offered cloak from a servant.

"Nothing really." Atemu sighed bitterly, also taking a cloak. "I think he is frightened of me."

"Are you going to try and 'woo' him?" Seth questioned as they mounted.

"Of course." Were Atemu's words before he rode out of the gate with Seth on his heels.

They rode into the darkness with blind directions, keeping their eyes on the sky for the great beast.

"Atemu!" It was Seth who called from the distance as what seemed to be a large red snake plumaged towards them, its large mouth open. Atemu growled and pulled back narrowly missing the ball of energy.

"Be gone back to the Shadows!" Atemu yelled, rasing his free hand and concentrating on his energy.

The Dragon faltered and starred at the Pharaoh, it recoiled as thick black, blue and purple shadows wrapped around him and brought him down, he gave a screeching cry as he disappeared.

Seth pulled up beside the shaking ruler.

"Well done." He managed through gasps of breath. Atemu nodded to him and scanned the desert; there was no sign of anyone being there.

"Where could he be?" Atemu voiced the question that was set on their minds.

* * *

Far back in the Palace Yugi stood on his balcony and watched the fight from a far. Never had he seen such a monster.

The young Prince was too focused on the battle to take notice of how drained he was after the Pharaoh had sent his attack.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: well there is chapter 11, the meeting wasn't quiet how I wanted but it'll do. **

**COH: next chapter Atemu will start woowing Yugi!**

**Alvar: what's woowing?**

**Bea: -grins-**

**COH: Never you mind!**

**Cole: damn, the dragon should have killed the Pharaoh. **

**COH: oh please!**

**HD: thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Alvar, Bea and Cole! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HD: sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 12!**

**COH: enjoy!**

**Bea: or don't**

**Alvar: no own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"How could be release them?"

Atemu, Seth, Amber-Lee, Bakura and Marik sat in the Hall, moments after Atemu had sent back the three Gods.

Amber-Lee was sitting in a lazy position, scrawled across Atemu's throne. Bakura lent against a far wall, cloaked by the gathering shadows. Marik was by Amber-Lee, watching curiously as Atemu paced across the room. Seth stood back, leaning over the council's table, trying to get his mind up to speed with what had happened.

"He is tricky and quick minded, he would make a good thief." Bakura mused loudly. Amber-Lee answered him by throwing one of her sandals, hitting his nose. "OW!"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, thief." Seth advised coldly, his eyes focused unseeingly on a spot on the table.

Atemu stopped pacing and turned to Amber-Lee. "Sister, have you heard anything of him, in your past _life_."

"A little. He was known quiet well for his many plans to uprise and his gatherings of thieves and killers."

"You should be careful Pharaoh." Bakura had stepped from the shadows, his head bent, and eyes glowing brightly with the light of a dark soul. "Thieves and killers are tricky people…"

"If you plan to scare me, _ex-thief, _you have failed." Atemu's eyes were dark, pools of blood staring into murky blood, heated stares that burned the air.

"Stop it you two, your both being childish." Amber-Lee snapped, casting the eyes to her diamond ones. "If we are to figure out what Hashim is planning then we are to put aside our hatred and childish fighting." Atemu was shocked at how mature Amber-Lee looked and sounded.

"Amber-Lee…" Bakura was at a loss of words as he starred at his companion, a new sense of awe in his eyes and voice.

"Well?" Amber-Lee placed her hands on her hips and glared at them, waiting for a response.

The two nodded numbly and she brightened.

"Good. Now Seth, what do you think?" They turned their eyes to the Prist who looked back with a steady cold stare.

"We are in trouble."

"Thankyou, that assures us." Bakura snapped.

"Double security, nobody goes in or out of this palace with out my permission." Atemu ordered, facing Marik as he spoke. "Make sure that the Prince and his companions are safe, the Palace will be in lock down from the rise of Ra to his fall." Marik nodded and left the hall.

"Is it safe to trust everyone in the Palace?" Seth questioned, coming to the Pharaoh's side.

"We shall soon find out…"

* * *

Yugi found Malik, Amaya, Ryou and Jou seated in his quarters.

"What is wrong?" Yugi still had the memory of the Pharaoh facing the three Gods fresh in his mind.

"It seems the Palace is having a lock down. Nobody is to go in or out of the Palace for one day." Amaya explained, worry etched in her eyes and face.

"Whoever let lose those monsters has gotten everyone worried." Jou added from his place at the door.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Jou jumped in surprise, causing Malik to snicker. Glaring at Malik heatedly Jou wrenched open the door to come face-to-face with a Malik-look-alike.

"Uh…" Jou starred into the violet-crimson eyes and faltered. When Yugi caught sight of whom it was he blushed darkly and bowed his head.

Malik was staring at the man with a blank expression. Amaya was watching Yugi's reaction and Ryou finally spoke.

"What can we do for you?" He stood next to Jou, not quiet meeting the blonde's shoulder.

"The Pharaoh has sent me. I am to watch over Prince Yugi until the Pharaoh thinks it is safe." The man explained in an official tone. He was muscular and tall, making Jou, who was usually the one to stick up for the group of friends, feel threatened.

Amaya climbed to her feet and came to stand beside Ryou. "What is happening exactly?"

"It is not my place to say, My Lady." He was polite but firm and Amaya frowned.

"Well you can protect the Prince but standing at the door." Jou promptly shut the heavy door in the guard's face.

"You should not have done that." Ryou scolded.

"Well we have." Jou grinned.

Yugi had finally controlled his blush and was staring at his clamped hands.

"He looks a lot like Malik." Amaya observed, looking back to Malik who was standing by the wall.

"Hmmm…." Malik was watching something, what it was his friends could not see as his eyes were in the shadows.

"Why would the Pharaoh send Yugi a personal guard? Is he in danger?" Ryou's voice was laced with panic for his close friend.

"Don't worry Ryou." Yugi soothed, on the outside he was calm but on the inside he was a wreck.

"How can you be so calm?" Ryou asked fear was deep in his forest-green-eyes as he served the young Prince.

"It is alright Ryou; I'm going to be fine." Yugi's mind darted to the weapons hidden in his room.

"Yugi," Yugi's eyes focused on Malik who had stepped swiftly stepped from the shadows holding a dagger, "why do you have a dagger?"

The others looked at Yugi with a mixed of surprise and curiosity. Yugi had the decency to look embarrassed.

"So this is your reason to be calm?" Amaya's voice held a hint of amusement.

Yugi shrugged sheepishly and stood, moving to Malik. Malik kept hold of the dagger.

"I know how to take care of myself." Yugi's voice held an undertone of anger.

"We are staying tonight." Malik's voice was firm and Yugi sighed, giving in.

"Fine." Malik hugged him briefly, his lips brushed near Yugi's ear.

"I do not plan on bringing your body back to the King dead." Yugi suppressed a shiver at the chilling thought.

"Well since we are staying, where are we sleeping?" Jou asked, not noticing Malik and Yugi's exchanged.

* * *

Atemu was watching Ra rise from his rooms. He hadn't slept at all last night; Amber-Lee and Bakura had fallen asleep in his rooms, Amber-Lee on his bed and Bakura on a chair.

He was leaning on the rail, the wind blowing over his half naked body. He rubbed his temple and sighed. Ra was casting his burning rays over the city, lighting the alleyways and reflecting off the Nile.

Atemu ran long tan fingers through his hair and took in the sweet scent of Egypt. The in scents that were burning in his rooms mixed with the air and Atemu sighed.

He was interrupted by the arrival of Amber-Lee.

"Mariku came by. Apparently he was kicked out of the Prince's room by his friends. He spent the night in the hallway." She stood next to him.

"Hmmm…." Atemu hummed, looking around the sky, watching the stars slowly disappear.

"Maybe you should just confront the Prince again." Amber-Lee's eyes glittered in the glowing light, they seemed brighter than normal.

"Last time I tried I ended up chasing down three Gods. I think I will just court him." He looked at Amber-Lee and noted she looked so much different from when they were children.

"You are not going to get anywhere by sending trinkets. You actually have to get to know him, making him more relaxed around you."

"Since when have you gotten so knowledgeable about this topic?" There was a teasing hint in his voice and the corners of Amber-Lee's mouth curved up.

"I'm going to eat." Amber-Lee nodded to the servants who had entered bearing bowls and trays of food. "Care to join me?"

"Later." Atemu nodded. Amber-Lee brushed her finger tips over his shoulder and left him alone to ponder.

* * *

Ryou pulled back the silk sheets and slid out of bed. The others stirred slightly but not one of them woke. He helped the servants bring in the food and thanked them as they left.

Jou stirred shortly at the aroma of fine palace meals. He tried to run to the table but tripped and fell headfirst into a chair.

"OW! Ra-Almighty!" Jou cursed, rubbing his aching head and pouting at Ryou's silent giggles.

"What…." Yugi, Amaya and Malik had stirred at Jou's loud cursing. Yugi was rubbing his eyes sleepily with his fists; Amaya was yawning and stretching out her cramps while Malik snickered at Jou's predicament.

"What did you do now Jou?" Amaya eyed the blonde with the trace of a small smile on her lips.

Jou just glared at Malik, ignored Amaya and sat down next to Ryou and started to eat.

"He tripped." Ryou mouthed. Amaya bit her lip to stop her giggles.

"Only you Jou." Malik laughed earning himself a sandal to the head. "OW!"

"Is that guard still there?" Amaya asked, remembering the Malik look-a-like.

"No." Ryou supplied before Amaya could get to the door. "He is not there."

"Good." Jou growled, biting aggressively into a loaf of bread and tearing it apart.

"Calm down Jou." Yugi smiled, sitting next to the blonde. Jou relaxed a little but still looked angry.

"How many people can run into a chair in the morning?" Malik snickered. "Just one, Jou!"

"Why you little-"

"Jou!" Yugi grabbed Jou's arm to prevent him from strangling Malik while the others merely laughed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." The group looked around to see Amber-Lee standing in the doorway with Bakura by her side. She was wearing all black, making her eyes stand out.

"Oh no, come in." Yugi let go of Jou which resulted in him landing on the floor. Malik snickered and Amaya giggled.

Amber-Lee raised an eyebrow but continued in, the corner of her eye watching Amaya closely.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you at such a time." Amber-Lee's apology was ruined by the look on her face but Yugi didn't say anything. "I have come on my brother's behalf. He wishes to apologise and hopes you will take this gift."

She pulled out a perfect single lotus and a ring, made a white-gold with a cut amethyst. Yugi blinked in amazement at the ring. It was simple but perfect. Amber-Lee held out the presents which Yugi accepted.

"What is going on with this whole lock-down?" Amaya demanded as soon as Amber-Lee had stoped talking.

"I believe you saw the Gods last night, yes?" The room, besides Amber-Lee and Bakura, nodded. "Well it was a great enemy of the Royal Family that set them free. So Atemu is taking steeps to ensure the Palace and Egypt is safe."

"How, by locking us all in? What if he is in the Palace?" Amaya demanded, letting her anger out on the Princess.

"He is not." It was Bakura who spoke this time, his murky eyes boring into Amaya's golden ones; she backed down and kept quiet.

"Well now that we have all that settled, we should be going." Amber-Lee turned with Bakura and left before anyone could say another word.

Once the door was closed Amaya exploded. "She thinks she is all high and mighty!" Yugi and Ryou exchanged an eye-roll as Amaya kept going on.

"You know Amaya; they say there is a thin line between love and hate." Malik drawled, taking some fruit and biting into it hungrily.

"That does not apply for me." Amaya snapped.

"Denial." Ryou, Yugi and Malik chorused.

* * *

Far from the Palace a group of ragged men stood together. They watched the palace from afar, a burning hungry in their eyes, a hunger for blood and screams of agony.

"Why do we not just attack him?" One asked impatiently. He was shorter than all the others, skilled in dagger fighting and a talent for maps.

"We can not just attack without a plan that is foolish, we would surly die." Another snapped. He was lanky and bearded, a man of intelligent and fast minded.

"Then what are we to do?" The first man argued.

"We wait." They all turned to the new comer; he was hidden by the folds of his grey cloak. "When the time is right, we will steal the Prince." There was a roar of approval, each excited by the thought of the kidnapping.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: Sorry I haven't been updating! I'll try and update faster ok. **

**COH: thankyou for your patients. **

**Bea: what patients?**

**Alvar: thankyou to the reviewers!**

**Cole: review or HD will get all sulky and I can't stand her when she does, really I can't stand her any time. **

**COH: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Alvar, Bea and Cole! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HD: I'm so, so, so, sorry for my slow updating!**

**COH: please don't hurt HD!**

**Bea: Or you could**

**Alvar: HD no own**

**Cole: just start the story

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Atemu had called a small meeting in the Throne room. Again it was only Amber-Lee, Seth, Marik and Bakura.

"We have locked down the castle for a rise and fall of Ra, we have searched everywhere a dozen times, and he is not here." Marik sighed.

He was tired; he had gotten no sleep all day and night and was getting angry with Atemu's constant paranoia.

Atemu rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was sitting on his throne and trying to keep from falling asleep himself.

"Alright, lock down is over." Marik bowed and left the room.

"Calm down, brother." Amber-Lee advised lightly.

"How can I?" Atemu seethed. "He could have gotten to you or Prince Yugi!"

Amber-Lee rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself and Yugi was protected by guards."

"Yes, but he was able to get into the palace, he could have gotten to either of you." Atemu argued.

Amber-Lee stood and looked down at her brother.

"Stop worrying about something that did not happen and concentrate on Yugi." She left him to his thoughts with Bakura following her.

When they had left the hall Amber-Lee headed for the doors leading outside instead of the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Bakura questioned her.

"We, Bakura, we are going to find out what he is planning." Amber-Lee took her cloak from a servant, handing Bakura's to him.

"We?" Bakura pulled the cloak on over his clothing.

"Yes. I do not plan on doing this myself." She led the way to the stables.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi and friends were sitting on Yugi's balcony.

"What do we plan to do today?" Ryou asked, taking some food from the platter.

"Nothing that would evolves having a guard." The others nodded along with Yugi's statement.

"So what should we do?" Jou asked. They all sat in silence unsure.

"We could go look around the town." Amaya suggested.

"But to do that we would need the Pharaoh's consent and a guard." Yugi sighed.

Malik's eyes suddenly gleamed in the way they did when he had an idea.

"Malik, I know that look." Ryou sighed.

Malik grinned innocently. "I may have an idea…."

* * *

Marik swung the doors opened wildly, startling several servants and an unfortunate Lord that was in the frantic guard's way.

Atemu was sitting on his throne talking with some council members when Marik pushed past, coming to the foot of the Throne's platform.

"Marik?" Atemu stood abruptly and went down the steeps to meet the guard.

"My Lord." Marik puffed. "The prince and his friends, they are missing!"

* * *

"I can not believe we have gotten away with this." Amaya laughed as she pulled back the hood of her cloak. They stood on the road leading from the Palace to the village and town square which would surely be full of stalls.

"It was one of my ideas." Malik smirked, pulling down his hood and shaking out his soft blond hair.

"Let us pray to Ra that we are not caught." Ryou smiled softly.

"Ra will hear the voice of the Pharaoh's soon-to-be-spouse." Jou grinned wolfishly, capturing Yugi's small head in a mock-head-lock.

The others laughed and Yugi squirmed away from his friend and grinned. "So where to first?"

The group made their way around the village, dressed as simple common people. They ate a simple meal and marvelled at the fine items. The sky stained a rose red as they sat on the bank of the Nile and enjoyed the cool air.

"This day was perfect." Yugi sighed, lying back on the soft grass.

"And we can have many more just like this." Jou promised, lying next to his friend. Amaya and Ryou turned away, sadness slipping into their eyes.

"Perhaps we should turn in." Malik advised, rising to his feet and pulling Yugi and Jou up with him. "Amaya, Ryou, coming?" The two nodded and joined their friends on the walk back to the Palace, pulling on their hoods.

* * *

Little did the friends know, Atemu's day wasn't as enjoyable as their's. He hap spent the day conducting a search party, trying to find the missing Prince. He was more frustrated as he couldn't find his sister or her annoying thief friend.

"Where could they be?" Atemu seethed to Seth for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Who? The Prince and his friends or Amber-Lee and that annoying-Thief?" Seth didn't look up from his scrolls and Atemu felt more annoyed.

"Both!" He exploded, collapsing in a chair. "Where could they possibly be?"

A knock at the door stoped Seth's answer. After given permission to enter the door opened and in walked Marik.

"My Lords." He bowed. "Amber-Lee has been found. She has gone to find the Prince."

Atemu nodded. "Amber-Lee will surely find him."

Seth dismissed Marik while Atemu moved to the window, peering out at the sinking Ra, the rose-red light falling over his face.

Seth returned to his scroll and let the time slip away until word returned.

* * *

Bakura followed Amber-Lee As they left the palace once more.

"I told you asking Naji was a wast of time." Bakura growled. "That man is as slippery as a cobra; he would never tell us a thing."

"But did you see his eyes brighten when we mentioned the Prince? He is either in on it or is helping."

"Why are you so sure?" Bakura questioned, coming up beside his companion.

"Because Bakura, I grew up in court and am capable of knowing when one is hiding something." Amber-Lee stopped and smirked. "Like take that group of people." She pointed to a small group of five, all cloaked and dressed simply.

"What about them?" Bakura asked, only glancing at them.

"They are the Prince and his friends." Amber-Lee's smirk grew when Bakura's eyes widened.

"What?" He looked closer. "So they are." They exchanged a knowing look and took position.

* * *

The silence between Atemu and Seth was once again broken.

"What is it Mariku?" Atemu asked, moving to the guard.

"Amber-Lee sends word, she has found the Prince." Atemu looked relived at the news. Marik continued. "Amber-Lee also wishes to inform you that she and the Prince are in the Nile room." He bowed and left.

"What are you going to do now?" Seth asked, moving to stand by his cousin.

"I suppose I should talk with the Prince." Atemu nodded. Moving to leave.

Atemu found the Prince and his sister sitting by the Nile; both dressed in common cloths and Amber-Lee supporting bruised and bleeding knuckles. He watched as Yugi helped her wrap them in a strip of cloth and the two talked quietly.

He moved forwards and caught their attention.

"Brother." Amber-Lee stood and looked between the two Royals. "I will take my leave." She moved past Atemu who nodded stiffly to her.

Yugi stayed where he was, stiff and looking down at his hands. The silence was suffocating and neither knew what to say.

"I am sorry, my Lord." Yugi's voice was soft and laced with fear, he was uncertain of how the Pharaoh would react.

Atemu wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't been informed of what he had done.

"As long as it does not happen again." Yugi nodded, a blush stained his cheeks and Atemu noted how cute he looked so small and unsure.

"I bid you a good night." Atemu bowed and turned to leave but a small voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Atemu turned and saw Yugi standing on the steeps. "Yes?"

"My Lord I…" Yugi suddenly looked unsure. Atemu nodded, encouraging him on. "I-if we are to be married, perhaps we should know each other Instead of gifts, we could…talk…" Yugi trailed off and wriggled his hands.

"I would like that." Atemu smiled, causing Yugi to beam. "How about we do something tomorrow?"

"I would love to." Yugi moved closer and Atemu took his small hand, kissing his finger tips. The blush graced Yugi's cheeks again.

Atemu held out his arm and Yugi took it.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: Hmm I thought this would be a nice place to stop…**

**COH: please REVIEW**

**Alvar: thanks to everyone for their support!**

**Cole: Just REVIEW**

**Bea: pft**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HD: here I am again with a new chapter**

**COH and Alvar: YAY!**

**Bea: just get on with it!**

**Cole: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…yet…

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Ra rose steadily into the sky and cast his golden rays over the Nile and lit the streets, sending rats running away for a dark corner to hide and wait for the cover of night.

Malik walked calmly down the sunlit halls, his bare feet slapping gently against the stone and his soft humming filling his ears.

He didn't notice the approaching form of Marik until he ran straight into him.

"Ah!" Malik fell back but was caught by strong hands around his waist that brought him into a strong chest.

"You should be more careful." A deep amused voice spoke into Malik's ear, hot breath fanning against the softness of his skin.

"I would if people restrained from running into me." Malik snapped, pushing himself away and dusting imaginary dust off his clothing.

Marik gave him an amused smile. "It was no problem at all, Malik, o and good morning to you too."

Malik just pushed past and marched off muttering angrily under his breath about guards who should watch where they walk.

Malik was stopped once again by Amaya who smiled at him in greeting.

"Hello Malik, what has gotten you into a bad mood today?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Marik." Malik spat the word like poison. "He ran into me then started acting all cocky and egotistic!" Malik growled.

Amaya rolled her golden eyes and followed Malik as he marched on, still growling.

"I think you are over reacting." Amaya said, examining her nails casually.

Malik stopped, causing poor Amaya to run into him, and glared at the girl. "Do not start with me Amaya; you are exactly the same when Princess Amber-Lee is concerned."

Amaya glared back. "That is only because she is arrogant and overly _royal_."

"She kissed you once on the cheek and you are complaining?" Malik smirked.

Amaya threw her hands up in frustration and marched off angrily.

"I see your point." Malik mocked after her retreating back.

* * *

Amber-Lee watched Bakura from the doorway. The thief was busy sharpening his dagger and watching the gardens below.

"What do you think of Amaya?" Amber-Lee asked after a long time of silence, broken only by the rhythm of the dagger scraping the rock repeatedly.

"The Lord's brat?" Bakura asked, pausing to look sideways at Amber-Lee.

Diamond-white eyes narrowed but nodded all the same.

"She is alright I suppose, fierce and controlling." Bakura went back to his work.

"What do you think of Ryou?" Amber-Lee asked much too casually.

Bakura's fluid movements ceased abruptly and Amber-Lee smirked behind her white bangs.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, keeping his voice neutral but there was still a slight quiver to the tone.

"I am not blind Bakura." Amber-Lee grinned with the look of a cat that had just caught a delicious bird.

"Good to know." Bakura placed the stone and dagger down and turned to the Princess who left the room with the golden hem of her dress fluttering behind her.

Bakura shook his head and looked back down into the garden. Among the trees planted for the Pharaoh and his Sister was a small albino boy, moving gracefully around the assorted flora.

Bakura's dark eyes followed him and his slim form, eyes filled with longing and hunger for the innocent youth.

* * *

Ryou shivered as he felt eyes follow him around the garden. He looked shyly around him but there was nobody there. He had found the garden by accident and was too thrilled by the small paradise to leave.

"Hello Ryou, enjoying the Royal gardens?" Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin as he was caught.

Ryou spun around to find Amber-Lee admiring a lotus she had just picked. Her eyes regarded the guilty look that crossed Ryou's face.

"I am sorry, I did not…"

Amber-Lee interrupted with a wave of her hand and walked forwards, standing directly in front of the white-haired boy. She was around Malik's hight which made her taller than Ryou which made her even more daunting for poor Ryou who was already frightened.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Amber-Lee didn't wait for an answer but linked arms with Ryou and half dragged him on into the garden.

Ryou followed in a daze that he had not been punished for being in a Royal Garden, he wasn't even allowed in the garden in Yugi's kingdom.

Amber-Lee paused by a stone bench and invited Ryou to sit; she took the seat beside him and twirled the follower between finger and thumb as she watched a flock of birds in the distant.

"So Ryou how is Yugi?" Amber-Lee turned her sharp eyes on him and he felt like she could see through him and he frightened him further.

"He is doing much better now." Ryou nodded, he fiddled with the hem of his clothing and felt Amber-Lee and the unseen eyes watch him.

"And how is Amaya?" Ryou turned confused green eyes on Amber-Lee in puzzlement. "Well?" Amber-Lee urged as if he were a young child trying to find a forgotten word.

"She is well…" Ryou trailed off and looked back at the palace.

"You seem uneasy." Amber-Lee prodded.

"I, this will sound foolish, but I have the feeling that someone is watching me…" Ryou hung his head, his cheeks going a rosy-pink.

"Does not sound foolish at all." Amber-Lee muttered standing. "I shall see you soon Ryou, enjoy the gardens."

She made her way to the palace and left Ryou behind.

* * *

Yugi watched Jou and Amaya argue arrogantly, but all in amusement, over Amber-Lee and her attraction for the Lord's daughter.

"Even if she were attracted to me, I am not the least bit attracted to her so it would not work!" Amaya snapped.

"You do realize that you just made no sense." Malik grinned, watching the two from were he sat beside Yugi.

"The point is!" Amaya snapped. "I hate Amber-Lee and Osiris can have my soul before I ever have any attraction to her!"

"Be careful of what you say Amaya." Jou mocked warned, grinning broadly at the enraged girl.

"You are all impossible!" Amaya yelled and stomped over to the door, wrenched it open to come face-to-face with Amber-Lee.

"Hello Amaya." Amber-Lee greeted formally, the smirk never shifting from her lips.

"_Princess_." Amaya snapped rudely, pushing past her and down the hall.

"I think she may be growing to like me." Amber-Lee smirked.

"I think she is." Jou grinned.

Amber-Lee turned back to the others and walked into the room. "Yugi, Atemu is waiting for you at the front of the Palace, whenever you are ready."

Yugi's face lit up and he grabbed his cloak, yelling a hurried goodbye before dashing out.

"What is that about?" Jou asked, rounding on the Princess.

"Just my brother courting Yugi, now where do you think Amaya went?"

* * *

Ryou was walking back to Yugi's chambers when he came across a bored looking Bakura.

Ryou felt his cheeks colour red at the site of the ex-thief and tried to slip past unnoticed. But his planes failed.

"Ryou?"

Ryou stoped and prayed to which ever God or Goddess that was listening to let him disappear! There seemed to be no Gods or Goddess that were listening to him.

"Bakura." Ryou nodded politely.

"What are you doing wandering the halls?" Bakura asked, circling Ryou as if he were prey, which he did feel like indeed.

"I was on my way to see Yugi…" Ryou gulped and watched Bakura uneasily.

"But the Prince has left with the Pharaoh only moments before." Bakura was smirking now.

"I suppose I will just have to find Jou, Malik and Amaya." Ryou was pleased that he had not stammered on his words.

Bakura stopped a look of thought on this face. "I suppose you will."

Ryou let out a quiet breath he had not realized he was holding and nodded weakly. Ryou was saved by an angry Amaya who was marching towards the two.

"Come on Ryou!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, almost pulling his arm right out of the socket.

Bakura looked on with frustration and annoyance, his lips curling into a frown. How was he supposed to get Ryou on his own when he was surrounded by his friends?

A devilish plan unfolded in his mind and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"This will be fun." He growled and walked into the shadows.

* * *

Yugi rushed outside, his eyes scanning the steeps for Atemu. He found the Pharaoh waiting at the foot of the stone steeps, Marik standing back.

Yugi's face lit up and he ran down the steeps, taking two at a time, to reach the waiting Atemu.

Atemu turned when he heard Yugi's approach and smiled sincerely at the young Prince.

"You came."

Yugi nodded and his smile grew. "Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough."

A litter appeared, carried by four strong servants, it was decorated with deep purple curtains, gold and purple pillows. Yugi's eyes widened in awe and Atemu smirked as their ride came closer and was lowered.

"After you." He helped Yugi in and then climbed in himself.

"Is this the surprise?" Yugi asked happily, playing with the edges of the pillows as the litter was carried off, the curtains stayed back so that Yugi could see all of Egypt.

"Half of it, there is more to come."

Yugi grinned at Atemu. "Now you are just spoiling me."

"This is nothing." Atemu smirked back.

Yugi giggled and looked out as they rode towards the Nile where Atemu's private boat sat at the bank, the team of boat men were ready and prepared to set sail. Yugi gasped and turned back to Atemu.

"Is that boat your's?"

"Yes." Atemu nodded, the litter stoped and against dropped gently to the ground and Atemu got out then helped Yugi out again.

Marik rode up beside them and dismounted. "The men are ready to leave, sire."

Atemu nodded and turned to Yugi. "After you."

Yugi boarded with Atemu behind him with Marik bringing up the rear.

"This is so amazing." Yugi sighed, walking along the deck.

"It was my great, great, great Grandfather's." Atemu informed him, following him as he walked around, looking at the whole boat. "I thought we could take a trip down the Nile…"

They spent the trip sitting on silk cushions, eating assorted foods and talking. As dusk fell and turned the waters dark the boat made a graceful arch and started back down the Nile to their starting point.

Yugi got up from the low table and made his way to the bow of the ship, taking in the sky as it began to fill with small stars. Atemu followed him and stood beside the shorter boy, watching the content look on his face.

"Back home, Malik, Jou, Amaya, Ryou and I would watch the stars at night from my balcony." Yugi smiled, remembering the days back when marriage, love and future lives didn't trouble them.

"Before Amber-Lee ran away she, Seth and I would sneak into the gardens at night." Atemu sighed as he thought of his younger sister. She had been so happy and carefree as a child but now, like Atemu and Seth, she was serious, on guard and much different.

"Did you ever find out why she left?" Yugi asked, turning his amethyst eyes to face Atemu's ruby ones.

"No, she never speaks of it." Atemu faced the glittering water.

The boat finally pulled along side the bank and Marik pulled down the ramp for Yugi and Atemu's decent. The ride back to the palace was in content silence and Atemu walked Yugi to his rooms.

"I had fun today." Yugi smiled shyly, as his cheeks flushed rose pink.

"So did I." Atemu's hand reached up and his knuckles grazed along Yugi's cheek, Yugi in turn lent into the touch. Atemu's head lent in and his warm breath flowed over Yugi's lips and his eyes slid shut.

"Yugi, there you are!" The two jumped apart as Amaya and Ryou approached. "We have been looking for you everywhere."

Yugi blushed as he realized what the two had walked in on and mumbled about being with Atemu.

"I shall see you latter than Yugi." Atemu took his hand and kissed his fingers, making Yugi blush more.

With a nodded to Amaya and Ryou he turned and left.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ryou asked a glint in his eyes.

Yugi just hurried into his rooms.

"I think we did." Amaya snickered.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Bea: uck! So much sap!**

**Cole: you should write something that doesn't involve romance and Yaoi. **

**COH, Alvar and HD: GASPS OF SHOCK! no Yaoi? Are you mad?**

**Cole: no, but I soon will be. **

**COH: the world _needs _Yaoi!**

**Bea: you're all crazy!**

**Alvar: HD would like to thank the anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Sarah/Ryoulover4ever: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the ideas; I've already starting to put them into motion, Louis huh? Hehe. shudder basement closet, one place I wouldn't want to be. Silent treatment is a good idea! Yami I'm ignoring you!

**Bea: good!** **evil grin**

Anyway, please review, I love hearing from the both of, try to be good Zicura

**Bea: No way! Be evil! Be a YAMI! **

glares

* * *

**COH: and of course to all our signed reviewers **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar **


End file.
